


Birthday Presents

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bodie's birthday and he's looking for presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mikey](http://mikes_grrl.livejournal.com) on the occasion of her birthday. Prompt was '39'.

Ray sauntered in from the bathroom singing.

_"Happy birthday to you,  
I went to the zoo,  
I saw a big monkey  
And it looked just like you."  
_  
"Yeah, yeah." Bodie hauled himself up into a sitting position, yawning and running his hand through hair that wouldn't stay down. Leaning against the headboard, he looked around him in expectation.

"Well?"

"Very well, thanks. You?"

"No. Where are my pressies? And breakfast in bed?" Bodie demanded, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Ray snorted, getting back into bed and hauling the duvet back to his side. Bodie went on, "Come on, it's not every year a man turns thirty nine. Only one more year to the big four-oh, you know."

" _You_ do."

"I do what?" Bodie looked puzzled, an expression that, frankly, should have looked ridiculous on a man of his age, but only served to make him more alluring. _Bastard!_

"Turn thirty nine every birthday," Ray answered, yawning and deliberately ignoring the twitch in his groin. "For the last six birthdays anyway." He snuggled under the duvet, and closed his eyes, the warm solidness of Bodie's body a comforting presence beside him.

A finger jabbed him. " _Five_ birthdays! If you're going to be petty and keep count, at least get it right!" 

Ray smiled contentedly, without opening his eyes. The bed dipped and suddenly that warm, comforting presence was stretched out on top of him; the solidness reassuring, not dominating. He ran his hand unhurriedly down Bodie's back, feeling the growl that vibrated the length of his partner's body.

"So where's my breakfast in bed? My pressies?" Bodie insisted, nipping at Ray's jaw.

"Right here, underneath you," Ray replied, stretching and opening his eyes. Bodie's familiar features arranged themselves into a smirk as he continued, "Be careful how you unwrap it, sunshine. You don't want to damage the goods."


End file.
